


Duty and Family

by robinelli



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Earthbound!Makoto, Family Bonding, Makoto centric, No romance in this one, Poverty, Wings!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no warmer feeling than to accept the duty of care, and no greater burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Soo I made the original "Wings" twoshot into a series. 
> 
> I can't guarantee for the quality of any one story, since I will write them when they come to me and they'll consequently might be less planned out than my desert AU.
> 
> I'm developing this AU as I go so questions and criticisms might be helpfu
> 
> I guess here I would like to mention The WonderlandIsHere, whose story "The Valet" inspired me to try adopting a slightly Victorian writing style for this steampunkish Wing AU
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

The step of our green-eyed watcher was sure as he made his way through the people clad in faded brown, which almost blended into the dull backdrop of squalid living quarters and dirty, winding paths between them. 

Night was falling and his shift had just ended at the foundry, where the short time and the little water he was granted to clean himself was never quite enough to wash away entirely the sweat and soot of a day spent toiling with hot iron.

His broad back was slumped with fatigue. The precious package, received at noon was safely nestled into his bundle, which in the mornings held his meagre food for the day.

Soon he was home, in a part of the city where the sky completely disappeared under bridges connecting the higher levels of the city to each other. Here there was no hint of sunlight, no glimpse of endless blue. 

This was the manner in which fate reminded him daily. Of his parents passing, of his siblings dependency, of his duty to improve their station in life.

Standing in front of the door he searched his smile and only when it was found, did he straighten his back and open the door with its familiar squeak. 

This was a game he played at every day. To show his fear and weariness was to lose, to be the solid rock his siblings needed was to win, and in this issue he determined to maintain a perfect score.

He called out softly as he entered their humble quarters, and the smile came easier when he saw how valiantly the twins had fought against the dust which seemed to settle everywhere in the city. Today they had won their fight and a single lantern illuminated their success. 

At once there were small feet scuttling and small hands grabbing his arms, greeting him cheerfully and leading him to his chair, were he sat down gratefully and set his bundle on the ground. 

The fire in their stove was already burning, water already heating and a no doubt thin soup brewing. The smell was welcome, though the heat after a whole day of the same felt oppressive. 

He kindly thanked his siblings and praised them for their good work. The young children were preening under his gaze, proud to be of service. It seemed like only days when they had still played in the sunlight under the watchful gaze of his parents, and yet here they were: two healthy, happy 12-year old without a glimpse of sunlight to illuminate their smiles and no parents to look at them fondly.

Such thoughts were neither helpful nor pleasant so they were sorted into the back of the mind, in the same hidden crevices where blue eyes resided, and dreams waited until sleep took him away for the night.

The soup was as tasteless but filling as usual, and Makoto was grateful for it. 

Yet, he was unsettled. The usual chatter of the days' events seemed to be missing entirely. Food was stirred listlessly and insecure glances exchanged occasionally, before Ran gathered up the courage to look her brother in the eyes and broach a concern. 

“We want to work.” she stated clearly, locking her eyes to green ones. Her twin just nodded agreement seeking eye contact as well. 

Our young man returned their look with a stern one of his own. “I do not think that will be necessary.” he stated neutrally, even though he knew it was becoming time, even though he knew that his own career had begun at that age.

Still, there was the fear, the knowledge of how many poor souls the city workforce consumed and spat out, mangled, disfigured, often dead. 

Every day he could spare his beloved twins that risk, he would gladly work double the hours.

It was rather unfortunate how different their plans were. Ran, always the first to speak looked at him clearly before communicating her seriousness. “I found a seamstress that can teach me, starting next week. Please.” Her desire seemed earnest, and her choice of occupation not unreasonable. She had started mending their clothes rather early, and developed something of a proficiency for it too.

“And I can be a paper boy, I already asked with “The Express” and they need some more boys!” his brother chimed in, and there were those two pairs of eyes who he never could deny, begging and pleading. 

He felt his resolve melt, and some part of him realized the wrong-headedness of denying them a purpose and a better financial station in life for his selfish desire to provide them with all that they needed himself. 

With a deep sigh he nodded his agreement. “If that is what you want, who am I too stop you from being responsible?”

Their happiness was a joy to behold and instantly there was the feeling of having made the right decision.

“Well, with that I guess you have really earned your birthday presents.” he said softly, before reaching for his bag and retrieving the package.

The twins grabbed it from his hands and after a brief struggle decided to open the modest packet together. 

After they had worked open the many layers of grey paper they retrieved two figurines of exotic birds, spun from fine glass and artfully coloured. Normally they were far beyond his budget, and it really was only because they had fallen into his winged friends possession, with minor production errors, that his siblings eyes were shining like that now. 

They were worth at least a bit of money, and he hoped that they could be turned into funds for a betterment of their life. But although they really needed the money more than trinkets, he wanted his siblings to make the decision if their gifts were to be sold now or later, or never. 

With the figurines he had hoped to show his twins some beauty in this place that was so dark and bare and if they wanted to keep that bit of beauty in their lives, he wouldn't object, and find another way to raise money, now together with them.

To his surprise the initial wonder was soon replaced with look of suspicion and reproach. 

“Did you buy these?” Ren sounded scandalised at the presumed fiscal irresponsibility. It was no great surprise, he was the one doing the shopping for their little family after all.

His sister was looking closely at her bird too. “I just hope you didn't steal them.” 

A laugh erupted from him at that and he shook his head no, smirking slightly. “And here I was, thinking you would be happy. Haru got them as a present, and he offered to give them to you both, so I readily agreed in hopes to show you something nice. How could we have known of your ungrateful ways?” he ended on a pretend-hurt note.

Haru was familiar to his siblings, though they had only ever seen him twice, he was a prominent element of their brother's stories, and the reverence with which Makoto spoke his name was not lost on them. Between themselves they shared the suspicion that there lay the reason for their brother's marital status, for a lack of offers certainly wasn't the cause.

There was silence for the moment, then an exchange of glances. “Give him our thanks.” Ren said earnestly and Ran nodded agreement. “We are very grateful. Hopefully these will go a long way so we can live better again.” 

Green eyes softened at these sensible and responsible words, but Makoto's heart ached with the realization that these children really couldn't afford the romantic regard for beauty he had tried to gift them with.

With dramatic sighs the twins carefully wrapped up their little treasures, before coming to him for a loving hug. 

The rests of their meal were cold when they finally finished them and soon after they settled into their rough beds, Makoto in his, and the twins in the one they shared.

Sleep came easily and dreams soon claimed this family and took them away to simpler times, to the warm of loving arms of parents and the blue gaze of a lover not met nearly often enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments do make my life better, so if you need Karma points, you can get some by doing that.


End file.
